Splintering Empire
by Edward James Kenway
Summary: The Ghost Crew at Endor. WARNING: Contains Broken Turbolifts and confusing ship layouts. And Hondo's coat.
1. Chapter 1

**I feel like I should put an authors note here even though I have nothing to say. Well then lets get started on whatever I think of in the next 30 seconds...**

"There's a Jedi on that ship."Kanan suddenly announced. The whole crew looked up startled.

"We should meet him-!" Ezra began.

"No. He has a different destiny then us. Our fates are intertwined but not our path's."

Ezra looked out at the kilometer long Mon Calamari cruiser _Home One._ He was amazed by how many ships he saw. Seperatist, Alderannian, Sullustan, Correlian and even a Venator-class star destroyer, being repainted in the bright red of the Rebellion. The New Republic as some called it.

Suddenly the comm flared into life. "This is Admiral Mar Tuuk. Clearance code and cell number?" A pair of old Vulture droid fighters drew up alongside. "Code THX,dash,one,one, dash three, eight. Cell P47 _phoenix squadron_." Hera replied as Kanan glared at the droids, that reminded him of the clone wars. Of his Master.

"Land in hangar four on the Lucrehulk _Nemoidia's Sword._ We Await you're arrival."

 _*Snap-Hiss* "_ Who want's some!" Kanan Yelled at the starbird covered battle droids in the hangar bay. Zeb grabbed him and pulled the saber away.

"Pull yerself' together! I know what they did Kanan but you need to just accept that the past is the past. They're soulless machines. They remind you of what happened, but you need to do what yer' always tellin' the kid. _Let go."_ He dropped Kanan who seemed to have realised that Zeb spoke the truth.

"...Lets just go see the admiral." Hera said.

Sabine Tapped a droid on the shoulder. "Excuse me can you direct us to a turbolift?" "Roger...Roger? Errr...No. No. All the turbolifts have been disabled to save power. The stairs are over there however. Admiral Tuuk is in the hangar bay." The droid replied, straining it's databank.

"We just spent an hour looking for his stupid command centre!" A clearly frustrated Sabine yelled at the droid.

"Sorry Ma'am. I will Inform him right away that you are in the Engine room. Wait why are you in the-" "Shut up",Sabine muttered shoving past him.

When they got back to hangar bay four a tall Nemoidian wearing purple robes, a strange hat and goggles was waiting for them.

"Finally! You have arrived! You're lucky we still have ten minute's!" He yelled as the ghost crew ran up to him.

"We are very sorry sir we-" Hera Began.

"No time for that! The plan is simple. You Captain Syndulla and that Astromech will leave right now. A crew of droids will man you're ship. You will be going to Endor. The rest of you will stay here, but when we reach Kuat you will be on a shuttle full of BX-Commando droids. I will be directing you're attack from _Nemoidia's sword_ while you board the Imperial star destroyer _Knight Hunter._ Any Questions?" He said all this at a speed that was quick, effeciant and clear.

"I thought we would be going to attack the Death Star at Endor?" Ezra asked.

"The Nemoidian fleet is going to stop the Empire from gathering at Endor by spreading chaos, among the shipyards and by taking several lightly defended worlds. While the Mon Calamari steal all the glory and Akbar get's promoted to Leader of all ships ever..." Tuuk Muttered the last part.

"Goodbye love. See you after we win" Kanan and Hera said at the same time.

"Take care of her Chop he nodded looking at the grumpy droid." "#%&*+%?# !" Sabine took off her Helmet to reveal her now bright red hair.

"Hera good luck. I guess you really meant it when you said there was a larger plan after all."

"Like I said: Trust me." Hera replied with a sad smile.

"Take a good Holocam picture of that monstrosity being destroyed." Zeb laughed, bringing Hera into a bone-shattering hug.

"Palpatine or the Death Star... _Garizeb?"_ She teased.

"The Empire." He told her, looking serious.

Ezra approached her.

"You made me realise the value of helping others. Without you I would be living on the streets, wasting my life.I wouldn't be a Jedi. Thank you." He said looking sad. "I don't wan't you too...I can't lose you!" He burst out.

"It'll be Ok. We'll win. I promise. And Ezra? May the force be with you."

With that they split up, Hera and chopper heading into the ghost with a team of battle droids and everybody else heading towards a shuttle of Commando Droids.

The three Lucrahulks and providence-class cruiser, exited hyperspace near the Kuat drive yards, where a thousand star destroyers had been manufactured each year since the Empire was declared. Its constitution almost written in the blood of the Jedi Order.

The entire Kuat system was deserted.

"Admiral I think Endor is a trap." Kanan said into the comm.

"I can see that!" A irritated voice replied.

"We have to help them!" Ezra yelled.

"Or we could NOT fight the _entire imperial navy."_ Mar Tuuk responded.

"Then again watching Akbar tell me I was the better Admiral would satisfying... Droid! Turn the ship around and set coordinates for the Endor system."

"Be very thankful guy's." Kanan said while exiting the shuttle that was still parked in the hangar. "Most Nemoidians would run screaming at the word: battle. We happen to be stuck with either a lunatic or a hero."

A commando droid stopped and looked at him.

" Do not worry sir. We will get a chance to board an enemy ship. Then you can use you're lightsaber and I can use my Vibroblade. Do you also like Killing the re-programmed clone's?"

Ezra suddenly remembered Rex was on Endor, part of the team destroying the shield generator.

"No I don't." Kanan snapped at the blankly staring,remorseless killing machine. He was getting sick of being surrounded by reminders of the clone wars that kept reminding him of when Styles and Grey killed his Master. It was like a dagger of cold in his heart everytime he looked at them. _But no. A Jedi can let go. I can let go._ He reminded himself following the crew to Mar Tuuk's command centre.

 **Well should I write more? I haven't even decided who is going to live or die! Before you start complaining about Rex being on Endor, a guy that looks exactly like him in rebels is in ROTJ. He was called Nik Sants(Geddit?Santa beard?)in the old EU. If you don't like this story I could, alternatively write out an Assassins creed story:Hell in Hibernia, about Irelands struggle for independance. Also: Dark lord of the Dinner did not seem to be well recieved...Anybody volunteering to be my beta reader? Or at least tell me why it took so long for anybody to like it?**


	2. 2 Hera on Home One

R **eviews! Yay! If the first chapter seemed a bit messy that's because I kept adding to it until It reached 1'000 words. This chapter written and posted 14th of July 2015.**

Earlier on _Home One..._

The command centre was packed with captains of a hundred ships, leaders of a dozen squadrons and only one black man. In the middle of the room was the Mon Calamari Admiral Akbar and the frail, old former senator of Chandrila, Mon Mothma.

"Now that that... Genius Mar Tuuk has departed we can get to work."Akbar stated.

"You! Guy who looks like an eyepatch wearing prune!

As you are an expert in Guerrilla warfare you should be leading the Endor Strike team. But because _someone_ (Akbar paused to look at Mon Mothma)favours humans like the guy dressed like a priest with a glow stick, a half blind guy and a princess who spent most of this rebellion high on glitterstim, you can stay here. You!..."

(Time: _Nemodia's sword_ enters Kuat space. Main rebel force is an hour away from Endor.)

The briefing had finally ended. Akbar had just spent the whole event pointing at people and yelling orders. Hera was told: "

You! Green Twi'lek woman and droid thats got to be older then the Jedi order! You will be leading White Squadron's Z-95 Headhunter's on a attack run at any star destroyer that you see!"

He didn't seem to know any of their name's but he seemed to know everything else about them.

As Hera walked to where the Ghost was docked, a man in a white flight suit with a helmet tucked under his arm ran up to her.

"White Leader reporting for duty" he panted. The fleet is going to exit hyperspace for a few minutes so the squadrons can launch then we'll be at Endor in half a Coruscant hour."

"Very good," she nodded. Even after years leading Phoenix Squadron's Y-wings(replacements for the A-wing's, after what was refered to as "The Vader Incident") Hera still wasn't used to being in command and holding men's lives in her hands.

They went to the hangar bay and found a Weequay wearing a stylish coat and helmet yelling at a flight deck manager about profits.

"I threw my ships in with this insurrection as shipping raider's not for battles! I simply refuse to allow a dozen,custom VINTAGE, pre-clone wars ships to fight a death star!"

Hera tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hello Hondo" she said calmly.

"Ahh it's you! Please tell this...hater of profits! That an old pirate- I mean privateer in the New Republic Navy, like me should not have to-"

"You kidnapped Ezra, stole my shield generator's, my ship, tried to sell me as a slave _after_ I got you're pirate gang back together, you almost rammed Commander Sato out of existence when you turned that Carrack into a fireship and used it to attack a star destroyer in the _middle_ of you're ally's fleet(great tactics by the way) and I got you're coat back from Cad Bane. You owe me."

Hondo suddenly looked at his feet. "Fine then I suppose I do. Most of that wasn't even good buisiness.

The kid was annoying, the generator's faulty, the ship sluggish, the gang drunk, I DID manage to blow up that destroyer and not hit Sato. But this is a nice coat and I appreciate you helping me get it from back that backstabbing Duro with a hat.. I'm in! Let us go fight the emperor and his death star! Then I will be famous! My bounty will go up! "

With that he walked away shouting order's at his men to load the proton torpedo launcher's and to not drink until the battle was over.

Suddenly the blue streak of hyperspace outside the hanger was replaced with the endless void of space. "#%&*+" Chopper beeped rolling towards their ship. Rolling her eyes as the battle droid guarding the loading ramp fell over, she went towards her beloved ship. The shadow in the dark. The terror of Lothal's 44th TIE fighter wing, lead by Baron Valen "Plummeting Buffoon" Rudolf. Saviour of the Wookiee's. A Ghost.

The fleet soon jumped back into hyperspace and she thought of her father Cham. He had been involved in a plot to kill the Emperor and Vader. He had defended his planet all his life, from Separatists, Republic, Slavers and the Empire. Hera had no idea what had happened to him. His last words to her echoed in her thoughts.

" _Hera take this key. You know how to fly now take that freighter and GO."_

 _She looked up at him "But we can figh-"_

 _"No. We can't beat that many imperials. Now RUN."_

And so she ran, red bolts flying past her as she ran to the VCX freighter hidden in a cave. She never found out what happened to him or to any of her friends. He was an inspiration to her. Without him she would not be here, about to help destroy a Death star and break an empire into pieces.

The fleet burst out of hyperspace like a tidal wave of ships. Suddenly the fleet wide comm flickered into life: "It's a trap!"

MWAHAHAHAHA Im making cliffhangers! You're a bad influence on me guy's. Before you know it I'll be ending chapters with "He gazed down at his comrade's limp form". And yes this story will feature Ewok's, failed Ewok hugging and realisations about what happened to the stormtroopers on Endor. Depending on who I kill Kanan and Luke might have a funny conversation about the Jedi Academy. I can kill the crew AND YOU CANNOT STOP ME MWAHAHAHAH!...


	3. Reaper

**If I wish to eliminate the Rebel scum I will using the power of my pen. Not the lightsaber. Actually my touchscreen since I write on a chapter written 14th of July and posted 15th. I make you wait because I like to feel you're anger.**

Hera had flown from one side of the galactic disc to the other. She had seen a lot of Strange stuff:

Death Squadron lead by _Executor_ in Hoth space, the mass of the Deep Core, Hondo's coat, the glowing green fire of a kyber crystal,Lord Darth Vader, and the Force being used.

She had never seen a sight as impressive as the Skeletal frame of Death star II next to five hundred Star Destroyers.

"Ghost which target do we choose? White leader over."

Hera activated the HUD on her new helmet. She zoomed in on one of the white dots in the distance.

"Imperial-II Class Star Destroyer _Reaper._ As far away from that Super star destroyer as possible! Ghost out."

The squadron pivoted, flying along the surface of a Rendili Dreadnought, pushing their 40 year old engines to their limits.

"10 Klicks and Closing!"

The Star destroyer was starting to look like a triangle...

" Eight Klicks and closing!"

Hera could see the bridge tower...

" Six! Five!"

She could see the turrets, swiveling in their direction...

"Lock proton torpedo's on the shield Generator! Fire!"

Purple dagger's of light flew from the nose's of the headhunter's, impacting on the surface of the bridge tower.

"Their shields are down! Ghost take the shot!"

Hera fired off several burst of laser fire,that ripped the destroyer apart in a series of explosions down its spine, shattering the ivory white hull.

"Ya-hoo!" Yelled the pilots, rejoicing at their small victory.

"Cut the chatter. Nice Job tea- Scramble!"

A cloud of TIE interceptor's came up out of seemingly nowhere and the squadron split up to avoid the faster dogfighters.

"White leader give me a status report!"

Hera yelled, while giving the droid gunners a shot by angling her hull.

"This is White 2. White leader, five, six and eight are down. Good news though: The Nemoidian fleet has arrived behind the enemy. White two- I mean Leader, out."

Three seperatist boarding craft hurtled out of _Nemoidia's sword_ like Geanosians from a hive.

"You ready kid? Close Quarter boardin' can get rough."

Zeb said looking worried.

"Im over twenty years old. Don't call me kid."

"Yeah Zeb. He's a bit old for that." Sabine admonished, Smiling. "Call him Mr Shoot's-friend-in-head-with-stunbolt."

"That was one time! You jumped in front of me!" Ezra protested.

*Clang*

The ship shook. Ezra and Kanan ignited their sabers and began cutting into the destroyer's hull.

Sabine placed her helmet on her head.

"Kote...daraasum kote.." She sang softly.

Zeb cracked his knuckles reaching for his bo-rifle.

"C'mon bucket 'ead's. Lasan may be dead but 'er people still 'ave some fight left in 'em."

The commando droids crouched down behind their shields, drawing blaster's and in one case twin Vibroblade's.

Kanan and Ezra kept cutting...

 **As you may have noticed this story is rated T. This is due to corridor fighting with lightsaber's. So missing limbs. Decapitation. If George can do it and get away with PG I can do it to! Also: What do you readers think of Mar Tuuk and Hondo(Along with his coat!) being in this story? If you can't remember Mar Tuuk he was in the Ryloth episodes of the clone wars...Sith. I could have had Hera confront him about this. To late now.**


	4. Lawbringer

**I have a Beta! Radioactive rebel. Well she offered to be my beta but hasn't made a connection through docX or something. Of course this may affect my "one chapter a day" policy, as Rebel may be busy but the quality will improve. date of writing 16th of July 2015. Which remind's me: I promise to NEVER make a author's note chapter. I will not make you suffer that dissapointment. Warning: This chapter contain's lightsaber fighting. I don't think it's that bad, but some people are sensitive to that kind of thing.**

The blue blade's cut a perfect circle into the Imperial Star Destroyer's hull.

"You ready Ezra?"

Kanan asked, a flicker of worry passing over his feature's. Ezra hadn't really had to cut flesh with his lightsaber.

"Yes Kanan. I'm ready. As ready as I'll ever be..."

Ezra replied, not looking forward to killing in such a brutal fashion.

The two of them pushed the lump of solid durasteel with the force. Several stormtrooper's on the other side of the wall were crushed by the violent power of half a tonne of metal.

The twenty Stormtrooper's in the cramped corridor aimed.

"For the Republic!"

Kanan yelled, charging in, shooting a trooper in the face, while cutting off the hand of another.

"For the Jedi!"

Ezra shouted, fluidly blocking a bolt aimed for Zeb, sidestepping another and (horrifically) decapitating a man, in one swift motion.

"For Mandalore's darasuum Kote!"( **Eternal Glory** )

Sabine screamed,mowing down three trooper's with blasterfire, her blue and grey armour an image of her home's warrior past, striking fear into her enemy's heart's.

Zeb had no words to say that would change his planets fate, and simply caught a trooper in his bo-rifle's prong's and tossed him into the remaining squad of imperial soldiers.

The commando droid's finished the rest with blaster and vibroblade.

Ezra panted, standing in the body-filled corridor.

The commando droid leader activated it's internal comlink.

"This is Sigma team. We have captured hallway A71. All ten droid's operational. All organics fully functional. Beta( **see what I did there?)** and gamma team respond."

"Gamma here. Four droid's left. Lower hanger taken. Over."

"Beta...team here... Upper hanger...fzzt..taken. I am no longer functioning. Six droid's combat ready. Over."

The droid leader turned to Kanan.

"Will we take the bridge next sir?"

It questioned, being designed for fighting not tactic's.

"Yes. To the bridge. And I have a nasty suprise ready for the bridge crew..."

Kanan smiled, before turning to Ezra.

"You okay?"

He asked full of concern for his no longer, young padawan.

"Never...better..."

Ezra said, even though he wanted to get sick by just _looking_ at his lightsaber.

Hera's cockpit suddenly flashed blinding green for a few long second's

"What happened?!"

She asked the recently promoted white leader, sole survivor of her squadron after a pass by a trio of TIE Defender's.

"The...Death star just destroyed the Mon Cala cruiser _Liberty."_

The pilot responded, fearfully, shooting a TIE fighter in the wing panel.

"That's impossible...Right? Hey watch it you piece of Karabast!"

She pulled the Ghost's control left, narrowly avoiding a collision with a old YT freighter.

"This is General Calrissian. I'm _very_ sorry about that captain Syndulla. "

"Lando? _General?_ No wonder the empire calls us scum...how did you become a general?"

Hera wasn't sure whether this was horrible reality or a terrible nightmare. Operational death star firing, and Lando? In charge of her?

"Did you just call me scum? They heard about my little manouver at the battle of Tanaab and now I could have you court martialled for what you just said..."

"You? Battle? Was you're plan to fire you're escape pod's at them?"

Hera snorted, remembering what happend on Azmorigan's ship _Merchant one._

"I swear Hera that only happened _once._ When I was with you. A few times before that as well actually..."

As soon as the turbolift opened Kanan was out, Jabbing a stormtrooper in the stomach, shooting another, kicking, the stabbed one away, and seperating the last's leg's from his body.

"Open up!"

Kanan said, knocking on the four foot thick door, leading to the main bridge.

A core world accented voice, filled the hallway from a hidden speaker.

"No."

"Are you _suuure?_ We will accept you're surrender..or you can fight two Jedi, an honour guard a Mandalorian and a dozen BX-series commando droids with no remorse built in."

The door opened to reveal a pair of tall, dark robed men with gleaming red visor's in their black helmets, holding ignited lightsaber pikes. The Emperor's shadow guard. Along with six ISB agent's armed with vibroblade's, lead by a grinning General-Agent Kallus his sideburn's even larger then in their last meeting and even more powerful.

"Welcome. We will now accept you're surrender, false jedi."

 **HAHAHAHAH. This chapter was going to be longer but I had to use such a good cliff. Im sorry. White leader is actually a woman in case It wasn't clear. The shadow guard are from the force unleashed. Review please. Even if you didn't like it, because then you can tell me what I did wrong. However the only criticism I accept is not enough Hondo... We might even make it to Endor before I die at this rate!**


End file.
